Burdon
Burdon is a monster from the famous well-known not at all rip-off of Ultraman Taro, Superman Sebastian. He kicked in Sebastian's face in 21 fights in episodes 13 - 24 of the show. Appearance Someone else write this section. History Superman Sebastian Burdon was a monster that appeared in Superman Sebastian a lot and kept kicking his face in along with Cenillga, Burdon II, and Burdon III in a lot complicated arc that just revolved around this one bird and that I don't care to tell. It summarize, it was a long drawn out rip-off of the Birdon Saga from Ultraman Taro. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Let's Rumble Rip-Offs Burdon appears as Birdon's rip-off in the gaiden. Another one TBA Forms - Burdon I= Burdon I Burdon's first form that appear in Superman Sebastian episodes 14 - 17. Powers *Flight: Burdon I can fly at supersonic speeds. *Heat Immunity: Burdon I, being from a volcano, is naturally immune to heat based attacks. This also makes him highly resilient to toxic gases. *Volcanic Fire: Burdon I can spew a deadly stream 40,000 degree flames of from its beak/mouth. Unlike most other flames used by monsters, these are extremely powerful and can be strong enough to bring down and even critically injure the likes of extremely powerful beings, like Zoffy. In later media, the Volcanic Fire is portrayed as fireballs instead of flame streams. *Shark Nose: Burdon I has an extremely sharp beak as its main weapon. It is capable of not only stabbing into bodies of Ultras, but can pick up small things like a Cenillga Larva to eat it, and is capable of penetrating even the toughest of hides. *Burdon Hurricane: By simply flapping its wings, Burdon can generate and create massive, strong, powerful hurricane-like force wind storms that can knock a foe back with ease. - Burdon II= Burdon II Burdon II are the sons of Burdon I that appeared episodes 17 - 20. Powers *Every Ability from Burdon I *Sac Poison Injection Beak: Stored in the sacs surrounding Burdon II's Shark Nose, Burdon II's sacs are filled with a lethal, strong poison that has a lasting, weakening effect on opponents, which can be injected through Burdon II's beak. Once he stabs its beak into an opponents, the sacs will begin to pump the poison into the enemy's body. This poison will drain a foe's strength in a seconds notice and can kill surrounding plant life. It also takes at least a day or so before it wears off. *Burrowing: Burdon II is capable of digging underneath the Earth and used it to ambush her targets. *Neck Twisting: Burdon II is able to rotate her neck up to 180 degrees to see or attack opponents who are trying to sneak up on them. - Burdon III= Burdon Burdon III is the final Burdon to appear in episodes 20 - 24 and is the last and most powerful of the Burdons. Powers *Every Ability from Burdon I and II *Ice Balls: Burdon III can spit a barrage of ice balls. }} Trivia *I had to make this a page after the bird kaiju up above. *All of Burdon's powers are just Birdon's powers, but with the I in Birdon changed to a U. Category:Superman Sebastian Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Emgaltan Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Poison Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju